Friends Are Everything
by Pricat
Summary: A set of drabbles involing Shrek, Artie, Fiona and Snow as kids......
1. An Uncoventional Friendship

**Friends Are Everything**

**A/N This idea for a fic came from ideas I had last night before going to sleep as I was imagining Shrek, Artie, Fiona and Snow as kids and writing drabbles about them ergo this.**

**I hope you guys like and I haven't given up on the birthday fic.**

**I haven't stopping thinking about these drabbles all day even after dancing.**

**Let's just say this first drabble is Young Shrek/Artie meeting and striking up a friendship.**

* * *

It was a stormy night as rain fell over Duloc as in a forest, a young child was hiding in a huge oak tree as his trumpet shaped ears heard the rain fall as it made him sad as it reminded him of why he was out here all alone without his parents there to worry about him.

He'd turned seven a few weeks ago and to him, it had made him happy and scared as his seventh birthday meant he had to leave his only home and family as it was an ogre tradition that when ogre children were seven tears old, they were sent out into the world but he was hoping that they were worried even though he knew they weren't really worried.

Tears welled up in his gentle hazel eyes that were always full of emotion as he hoped that somebody would help him but also knew that was impossible as humans were afraid of him which hurt his feelings every time they screamed and ran away from him but he hoped all humans weren't like that or he was doomed but then he heard something that made him surprised as he was curious.

It was the sound of crying as he wondered what being was making that sound as he crawled out of the tree which was easy when you're an seven year old ogre.

He was stunned seeing it was a boy his age with jade green eyes.

The young ogre was nervous but felt sorry for the boy as he knew how that felt as he saw the wind blow through the boy's sandy brown hair.

Ogre and human eyes locked for an instant as both youngsters shared a bond of understanding as they were lonely.

"Who're you?" the sandy brown haired boy asked.

"S-Shrek.

Who're you?

No humans come out here this late at night except for the monsters with their pitchforks.

I hate them!" he said wiping tears away.

The young sandy brown haired boy could see the ogre boy wouldn't hurt him but was curious as he wondered why he was sad as Shrek sighed as he knew that no humans even kids dared come near him.

He was hoping that maybe, just maybe they could be friends.

"I'm Arthur but family call me Artie.

I came to stay with my cousin Fiona and her parents.

My Daddy is angry and doesn't want me around.

He said I made Mommy leave." he said looking away.

There was silence for a few moments as Artie felt arms wrap around him as Shrek was giving him a hug as the young ogre knew his own mother used to do this when he was sad or when his own father had spoken bad about him.

Artie was in awe that somebody had dared to hug him.

"Thanks Shrek.

I never knew what hugs felt like." he told him.

Shrek understood as he knew that the young human boy was like him and probably didn't have any friends like he did but then they both had an idea.

"Artie are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shrek asked as Artie nodded.

"That we should be friends?

Let's do it!

It's better than being alone." he replied.

Shrek smiled as Artie hugged him.

It made him feel good.

Artie then heard somebody calling his name as he knew that it was Fiddlesworth.

Shrek looked alarmed as he knew Artie had to go.

The young jade green eyed human knew this worried him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back.

I promise." he told him.

"You promise?" Shrek said as Artie nodded.

He then hugged the young ogre as he left to find Fiddlesworth but now he wasn't alone anymore as now he had a friend who cared about him as he hadn't known what it felt like having true friends..

He would return tomorrow........

* * *

**A/N**

**Awww........**

**I love how the first drabble came out!**

**I love the brotherly bond Artie and Shrek have in Shrek 3 that I love writing fics about that bond.**

**I'll write more if people review and like it.**


	2. If Only

**Friends Are Everything**

**A/N I know I wasn't going to do more of this until I got reviews but listening to the song If Only from the Broadway version of The Little Mermaid made me wanna do another drabble but I know my good friend Inyunaruto365 will love as it involves Fiona being sad about the curse that affects her every night.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Sunset was approaching as a pair of blue eyes knew it by looking out the window of their owner's bedroom as their young owner, a toung seven year old princess with brown red hair tied up in a braid as she wore a kelly green dress as she was playing before bedtime as she knew sunset was coming.

Yet she detested the sunset as it made her change from a beauitful human girl into an ogre girl and remain that way until the sun rose and because of that, she hated the sunset as she hated her night time form as her father didn't find her pretty in that form.

Her mother Queen Lillian thought she was cute as she cared about her daughter but Fiona shivered seeing the sun begin to set.

Suddenly bright light filled the young princess's bedroom as she was transforming into an ogre as after the light faded, she was an ogre as the young girl saw herself in the mirror but changed into an night dress as she climbed into bed and made a cocoon of the blankets so nobody would see her until morning.

But she hoped that the curse would go away.......

* * *

Queen Lillian sighed as she and her husband King Harold were going to bed but she wanted to see Fiona as she knew night time made her sad as the curse that affected her had transformed her into her ogre form as she approached her young daughter's room as she opened the door softly as she knew Fiona was trying to hide in the blankets of her bed as she heard sniffling from the bed as she knew that was Fiona.

"Please make the curse go away!

I just want to be normal!" the youngster said.

Lillian felt bad for her knowing that the curse had been ruining Fiona's life since it had been cast as it made everybody and even her own father hate the child for something she couldn't control as they had thrown stones and said hurtful things to her when she walked through the streets of the kingdom as she was the only one to comfort her when nobody dared to touch her for fear of catching the curse themselves.

She mentally cursed the witch that had met Fiona a week before her seventh birthday and cast the curse on her as thast witch hated Harold for banishing her from Far, Far Away but wished there was something, anything she could do to help Fiona or remove the curse from Fiona so she could have an normal life.

She shook those dark thoughts from her mind as she knew that right now, there was a child that needed her and nothing would stop her from giving Fiona her Love unlike her father who'd stopped loving her after he learnt what the curse had done to his daughter.

"Fiona it's me.

Please come out." Lillian said softly.

She then saw two blue eyes peek out from behind the covers as their owner was relieved seeing her mother's eyes which were always full of love even if she was this at night.

"How come you're not afraid of me?

I'm a monster." Fiona said.

"Honey that's not true.

You may be an ogre on the outside but on the inside you're still my beauitful little girl.

I wish there was a way to help you.

I know this is hurting you." Lillian told her.

Fiona knew she cared about her as an idea crossed the child's mind.

"I-I have an idea.

In fairytales, those who are cursed are always helped by a Fairy Godmother.

Maybe that's what we need.

Then I could be normal and Daddy would love me again." she said.

Lillian sighed as she heard that as she knew Harold was very cold towards his own daughter as she only wanted his love in return and nothing more as she comforted her by holding her in her warm yet safe arms.

"You're very special Fiona, you know that honey?" Lillian told her.

The girl shook her head as she didn't think herself special as Lillian smiled.

"Well you are.

Unlike others who can see only with their eyes what a person is like but you can see with your heart and eyes.

That is very rare indeed.

One day it'll help you find your own True Love." she reassured her.

Lillian then played a music box as she began to sing a lullaby that she used to sing to Fiona when she was an infant as she watched her daughter's eyes grow heavy as she fell asleep in her arms as she just stayed there.

But she left Fiona in the bed as she went to join her husband.

* * *

Eariler the next morning Fiona had awoken because of her transforming back into a human and because of a good dream she had as in the dream she was still under the curse but a brave knight in armour had kissed her breaking the curse as she smiled knowing that maybe that dream could come true as she got dressed as she went downstairs.

She hoped that one day, the curse would be broken and nobody would be mean to her again and her life would be okay.........

* * *

**A/N**

**Wow.**

**Poor Fiona having to go through that stuff as a little kid.**

**But we all know what happens to her, don't we?**

**I'll write more in a while.**


	3. Rescuing A Friend From Danger

**Friends Are Everything**

**A/N Yay somebody reviewed this which makes me very happy as it was my good friend Inyunaruto365 who reviewed so I thank her.**

**In this drabble Artie is worried because some of his Uncle Harold's men had found Shrek in the forest and brought him back to Far, Far Away but locked up in the dungeon but scared.**

**Artie has to find a way to save his friend before Uncle Harold hurts him.**

**I hope you guys enjoy......**

* * *

It was a bright and beauitful day in Far, Far Away but Artie was feeling blue as he'd went back to the forest in Duloc to find Shrek so they could play but when he'd got there, he'd found no trace of his ogre friend which made him nervous as the other day he'd overheard his Uncle Harold say that his men had found a young ogre in the forest of Duloc and had brought him here but Artie was hopeful as he went to ask his Aunt Lillian where the guards had put him.

Lillian smiled knowing that the young ogre was a friend of his as he'd heard the young ogre calm down when Harold had mentioned Arthur as the young ogre was in the dungeon as he was relieved but got the keys from his Aunt so he could let him out.

He hoped Shrek was okay as he headed for the dungeon........

* * *

Shrek's trumpet shapes ears drooped as he knew where he was after waking up eariler and was very, very afraid as he knew that the armoured monsters had found and caught him but he knew they were planning on doing something nasty to him which made him shake with fear as his arm hurt as one of the guards had hurt him to sedate him so they could carry him out of the forest but he ignored it.

He wished Artie was here as he remembered the royal looking grown-up say Artie's name which gave him hope as he knew his friend could help but had learnt not to get his hopes up as he felt the urge to cry as he heard footsteps but they weren't belonging to any adult he knew as he heard the cell door open as Artie gasped seeing his friend afraid and understood as his uncle's orders scared him sometimes as he saw Shrek smile sadly seeing the sandy brown haired boy untie the shackles as the young ogre was surprised as Artie helped him up.

He noticed his ogre friend was hurt and knew that his Aunt Lillian could help as he needed Shrek to come with him as the young ogre took his hand.

"Don't worry we won't get in trouble.

Aunt Lillian talked to my Uncle Harold.

Let's see if she can help with your wounds." he said as Shrek nodded.

He hoped Artie was right as he didn't want to imagine what would happen if that didn't happen but he followed Artie into his Aunt Lillian's room but saw a young red haired girl in a kelly green dress asleep as Shrek was curious as he wanted to get to know her as Lillian smiled seeing Shrek with Artie.

"So you're the one Artie was telling me about?

You look cute and not dangerous.

I see you noticed Fiona my daughter.

She's taking an nap right now.

But let me see your arm." she told the young ogre.

He then gritted his teeth as she touched the arm as she understood as she saw Merlin show up but was surprised to see a young ogre there as Lillian explained everything as he examined Shrek's arm.

"It seems to be broken.

It needs time to heal." he said as the arm was in a cast.

Artie then decided they should go to his room but saw his friend watch Fiona sleep.

"I'll tell her about you later." he answered as they left.

Lillian smirked as they left.......

* * *

Artie and Shrek had gone into the forests of Far, Far Away to explore as Shrek was looking for an new home as Artie approved of the idea meaning his friend could live here and he could visit whenever he wanted but hadn't found anywhere the young ogre could call home until they found a cave in the heart of the forest as a broad smile crossed his emerald skinned face as Artie had a feeling he'd found his new home but knew that once Uncle Harold found out Shrek had somehow escaped from the dungeon, he would try searching for him.

"That's why it's perfect Artie.

He'll never think of looking here, trust me." he told him.

Artie agreed as they entered the cave.

Shrek smiled knowing he could make it any way he wanted.

"We just need to make it look like home." he told him.

Artie agreed as they headed back to the castle as they were careful not to let anybody see Shrek in case they got worried but they arrived safely as they went to get things for the young ogre's cave as they liked this sort of game.

But Shrek hid hearing footsteps as Artie saw Fiona in the room but was curious and had a feeling he was up to something.

"Mom said there was an ogre in the castle.

I want to meet it." she said as Shrek blushed.

"He went away because of Uncle Harold." he said as she left.

He saw Shrek come out but knew he wanted to meet Fiona as they carried the bag to the forest as the young ogre managed to make his new place a home but sighed.

"I hope Fiona's okay.

She looked sad from that lie you said." he said.

Artie sighed as they returned to the castle but luckily Fiona was in her room.

But Shrek had a feeling that Fiona seemed lonely and he wanted to help.......


	4. Making Her First Friend

**Friends Are Everything**

**A/N Here's more as Rooz reviewed me for this which made me happy.**

**This drabble was imspired by something she said in her review about Fiona needing a friend and I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Fiona sighed as she was alone as she sat at her desk in the classroom of Far, Far Away Elmentary School as she was eating by herself as she knew the other kids stayed away from her because of her curse as she hoped that things would get better as the months went by as she was in first grade but wanted friendship.

But she heard somebody under her table and was curious as the trf jeaded youngster hid under the table but gasped seeing a young pale skinned girl with long ebony hair as she wore a red dress.

The young girl had fear in her eyes as this was her first day here and didn't know anybody there as she and her mother and father had moved here to Far, Far Away as she saw the red headed girl look at her with warmth in her eyes.

"What're you doing under here?" Fiona asked softly.

"Hiding.

I don't know anybody here as this is my first day here." she told her.

Fiona understood how the girl felt as she had been afraid on her first day here but had felt lonely as the other kids wanted nothing to do with her because of her curse but the red head thought that maybe this girl would vefriend her.

"I'm Snow White.

My parents and I just moved here.

I don't know anybody here." she told her.

Fiona nodded as she knew.

"I'm Fiona.

I know how you feel.

I was like this on my first day of school too." she reassured her.

Snow understood as they came out to eat lunch but the ebony haired girl wondered why none of the other kids played or talked to Fiona but didn't know about her curse which was a good thing as she could have a friend.

Snow didn't mind that they were alone as she liked being in Fiona's company as the red headed youngster told her about the school as they were talking about things but also about anime and manga.

"You okay?" Snow asked as a stone had hit Fiona.

She nodded knowing it was one of their classmates who'd done this to her because of her curse but she didn't want to scare Snow as she could tell the ebony haired girl was concerned about her.

* * *

Later after school let out, Fiona was happy as she was free and the other kids wouldn't bother her as she headed for the forest which was the perfect place to play where nobody would bother her as she was climbing trees as she was waiting for dinner as she knew she had to go home to the castle as she knew her father was away in another kingdom but her mother cared deeply about her.

She closed her blue eyes as the wind blew through her braided red hair as she felt free.

"Fiona?

What're you doing up there?" she heard somebody ask.

She opened her eyes as she looked down and saw Snow below her as she climbed down but wondered what the ebony haired girl was doing here but remembered that she and her parents lived in a cottage in the forest as she was curious.

"I-I needed somewhere to feel free.

I needed to get away.

I always come here after school." she answered her.

Snow understood as she knew that the red headed girl was different but that wasn't bad.

She then led her to her home as Fiona smiled seeing animals all around the cottage as blue birds sat on Snow's shoulders as she was amazed.

"How did they get here?" she asked stroking a deer.

Snow laughed at her.

"My Mom and I are good singers so everytime we sing, they come to us.

We don't know why they come." she answered as Fiona giggled.

"Snow honey is that you?" she heard a voice say.

Both youngsters saw a woman with pale skin and ebony haie like Snow's.

"Yeah Mommy it's me." Snow told her.

The woman was surprised seeing Fiona with her daughter as she and her husband had heard about Fiona's curse but they had taught their daughter to care about others even if they were different and that different wasn't bad and that it was a good thing.

"Is this your friend?" she asked her daughter.

Fiona was stunned hearing that as well as Snow's response that Snow had said that she was her friend as nobody had said that or wanted to befriend her as she smiled.

"Thank you." Fiona said to the young ebony haired girl.

"You're welcome because you are my friend.

Never forget that." Snow said as Fiona left.

She knew that was true as she returned to the castle before sunset.

* * *

Later that night as she was in bed, Fiona was covered in blankets and in her ogress form but right now she wasn't feeling so lonely as she now had a friend in Snow as she hugged her dragon plush that she slept with as the feeling of knowing she wasn't alone felt good.

Before today, the idea of friendship and befriending somebody became impossible because of her curse but today had changed everything and hoped that things would be okay.

All she needed was to let Snow know about the curse.

But she decided to forget about that as her eyelids grew heavy as she fell asleep........

* * *

**A/N**

**Aww sweet......**

**I'm happy Fiona met Snow and helped her feel better about her first day of school.**

**Maybe Fiona will feel better about telling her about her curse soon........**


End file.
